


Prologue

by YuriGirl



Series: Blooming Flower [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Can we call it "trangst"?, F/F, Fluff, Transgender, Transgender Angst, What-If, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriGirl/pseuds/YuriGirl
Summary: The two weeks leading up to their first day of high school have Hibiki and Miku a bit unsettled. Matters are complicated with Hibiki being trans and Miku trying to grapple with her own sexuality.





	Prologue

“Do you think I can fit in this time...?”

The words echoed out into a small dorm room, cluttered with boxes that the two girls inside hadn't yet managed to put away. It was only their third day in the dorms, and they had two whole weeks to get adjusted to the new setting, but stress was bearing down hard.

“No one will know. You don't have to tell anyone, and you look fine.” A reply came from the second girl, reassuring her best friend.

The first girl had come out as transgender during middle school. Slowly she was ostracized from all of her social groups, her father walked out on her and her family over it, and by the end of that year the person she was talking to now was the only friend she had left. That person spoke up again, trying her best to handle the situation.

“Look, Hibiki. You're cute, and no one here knows who you are. This is a fresh start, and everything will be fine, totally okay.”

“I... don't know, Miku. What if someone sees me changing? Or if my voice slips? It's a school for music and I don't know if I can do it.” Hibiki responded to Miku's reassurance, not wholly convinced of it.

Hibiki knew that what Miku was saying was right. That just looking at her, no one would find anything peculiar to take note of. Messy brown hair, a modest chest, and a soft face all completed the look, but none of that helped when it came to the issue of her voice. Even though she'd been practicing for years by now, her voice would still slip if she went too long without taking a break.

“Maybe. But both of us like Zwei Wing. Tsubasa's voice isn't exactly high pitched, right? And she's famous for it. Even when you start to slip, you still sound fine. Can you trust me on this?” More words of reassurance came from Miku. She put her hands on Hibiki's shoulders and looked directly at her.

Hibiki pointed her gaze to the floor, her voice quivering. “Alright. I think that as long as you're by my side, I can make it work. Thank you, Miku.” She began to cry as she uttered those last words, feeling a weird mixture of both the uncertainty of her situation and the assurance of her friend.

As tears streamed down her face, Hibiki embraced Miku in a hug. Miku was startled for a second before returning the embrace in kind, her heart racing just a bit. She had always had her eyes on Hibiki, even when they were younger, and ever since Hibiki came out to her those feelings only grew stronger.

After the two settled down and Hibiki wiped the dried tears from her face, Miku noticed the time. “Should we get to bed? It's getting late and I don't think we'll figure out any sort of solution for all these boxes tonight.”

“Yeah. I think that's for the best. Good night, Miku.” Hibiki said the words with a sniffle, finally regaining her composure as she crawled into the bottom bunk of their bed.

“Night, Hibiki.” Miku climbed up into the top bunk, the two girls drifting off to sleep, ready to face whatever the future held.

\---

_“A week in the dorms and a week until school starts.”_

Miku was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. She chose to attend Lydian so that she could stay close to Hibiki, and now that both girls were sharing a room, it was almost like a dream come true. Almost. While she knew that she had feelings for Hibiki, she didn't quite understand them herself. Miku sighed and quietly climbed down the ladder to her bed, taking care not to disturb the still sleeping Hibiki. Once she was standing steady on the floor, Miku took a moment to appreciate her friend's sleeping face before turning for the kitchen.

 _“I can't keep going forward like this. I need to know why Hibiki makes me feel this way.”_ Miku continued thinking to herself as she prepared breakfast.

The smell began to envelop the room entirely, quickly waking up a very hungry Hibiki. “Miku! What are you making? Is that breakfast?”

Even before living together in the dorms, it wasn't uncommon for Hibiki to wake up to Miku's cooking. With only one parent around, she would frequently find herself staying over at Miku's house while her mother worked long hours to support them. After a while, Miku grew accustomed to cooking for Hibiki and quickly figured out what kinds of things she liked.

Pushing her previous thoughts aside, Miku replied cheerfully. “It is! I made enough for both of us and I'm almost done, so have a seat!”

“Thank you Miku!” Hibiki energetically yelled out her gratitude, gently hugging her friend from behind.

As the two sat down to eat, Miku took another long look at the girl across the table from her. She'd been somewhat attracted to Hibiki ever since she was capable of being attracted to anyone at all. Even when she still knew Hibiki as a boy, there was always just something about her that Miku was attracted to, something that other boys lacked. Her feelings growing stronger after Hibiki came out only served to confuse her further.

 _“I need to know.”_ The same thought rang through Miku's head again as she watched her best friend eat, having hardly touched her own food at all. “Do you like it? I didn't have the same ingredients that we normally had back home so I tried improvising a little...” The words flowed nervously from Miku's mouth, afraid to even approach the question she wanted to ask.

“It's delicious!” Hibiki replied with a mouth full of food before noticing that Miku had barely touched her own. “Is something wrong, Miku? Aren't you hungry?”

“I am! I am. I'm just thinking. I'm glad you enjoy it.” Miku smiled sweetly as she responded, taking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat herself.

Even when looking at porn, Miku rarely found herself focusing on the men present – assuming there were any at all. It had been like that for years, and she had always chalked it up to simply appreciating the female form more. But ever since Hibiki came out as transgender, Miku could feel her own attraction toward her friend building up over time. She couldn't make any sense of it. She had feelings for Hibiki as a boy, but why would they suddenly grow stronger after Hibiki came out? Hibiki had always been Hibiki, after all.

“Hey, Hibiki. Is there really no one you've ever been attracted to?” It was a question that Miku had asked on more than one occasion in the past.

Hibiki choked at the sudden question, coughing out an answer after clearing her throat with a glass of water. “Well I never really got a chance to after coming out...”

Miku had heard that exact answer multiple times in the past. She was never satisfied with it, each time wishing Hibiki would just confess to her so that she wouldn't have to think about it herself. She sighed quietly, swallowing down another mouthful of the food in front of her so that she could have a chance to compose herself.

“Yeah, of course. I don't know why I keep asking.” Miku replied, reaching for another bite so that she could fully regain her composition. “Hibiki, what would you say if–” Miku started speaking before a strangled yelp from Hibiki interrupted her.

“The time! I have to go see my doctor today!” Hibiki jumped up suddenly noticing the time. “Sorry Miku! Ask me tomorrow, okay? I probably won't be back until after you're asleep.” Hibiki quickly shoveled the remaining food into her mouth before rushing out of the room.

Miku found herself left alone in the room, unable to ask the question she so desperately wanted to once again. She stared at the food left in front of her, no longer able to focus on her hunger.

_“Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow.”_

\---

“Miku! I just had an idea! What if we took all of our stuff and just stored it in the bottom bunk? We could share the top bunk and have more space in the room that way!”

There were only two days left before school started, and neither of the girls had managed to get everything put away on time. It wasn't that Miku was necessarily opposed to sleeping in the same bed with Hibiki, but she still hadn't gotten any closer to figuring her own feelings out. In the end, with a room as cluttered as theirs was and no other options coming to mind, it would be impossible to study without agreeing with Hibiki's idea.

“I guess we can do that. We'd be pretty cramped sharing one of the beds together though, wouldn't we?” Miku voiced her concerns about the idea, not entirely sure that there was enough space in the beds to hold two people.

“I'm sure it'll be fine! Come on, let's start moving stuff!” Hibiki insisted on her plan and before Miku could even respond she was up and carrying box after box, sticking them in what was previously her own bunk.

Miku let out a sigh before standing to join in the activity. Any hesitance she felt about the situation was washed away by Hibiki's raw enthusiasm as the two quickly and efficiently got most of the remaining boxes in the room put away. At the end of it all, they took a good look at the small mountain they created in the bottom bunk and closed the curtains.

Hibiki struck a triumphant pose with her hands on her hips, satisfied with the result of their work. “See? It's perfect! Now we have all the space we need!”

“I still think that the top bunk might be a bit cramped with both of us though...” The same concern as before came from Miku, cutting slightly into the feeling of triumph from Hibiki.

More than just a storage method, putting all their belongings in the bottom bunk was a convenient excuse for Hibiki to sleep with Miku. While Miku was very much conflicted regarding her feelings, Hibiki would do anything to get closer to her friend. With each concern that Miku voiced, a surge of uncertainty pulsed through Hibiki.

_“What if she doesn't want to be that close to me after all? What if the only reason she's stayed with me this long is out of pity? I'm screwing everything up and only pushing her away. She's just going to end up leaving me like everyone else.”_

Thoughts coursed through Hibiki's mind, eating away at her from the inside little by little. Her stance weakened and face drooped, doubt replacing her once triumphant feeling.

“Hibiki?”

A one word question of concern from Miku snapped Hibiki back into reality. The one person who'd always been there for her when everyone else had left. The one person who would defend her when others resorted to bullying. The one person in her life who would never let her give up. Hibiki faked a look of confidence before turning to her friend.

“Sorry, I got a bit distracted for a second. Getting all those boxes moved took a while, huh? We should probably start getting ready for bed now.” A nervous laugh punctuated Hibiki's sentence.

“Yeah. Let's get washed up and change.” A hint of unease tinged Miku's voice, still unsure of what sleeping with Hibiki was going to be like.

As each girl took their turn using the bathroom to get ready for bed, Miku's heart started beating faster and faster until it was finally time to actually sleep. Miku climbed up into the bed first with Hibiki following in short order. While the bed did turn out to be a bit more spacious than Miku anticipated, sharing it was still a cramped fit. The girls struggled and turned about trying to find a comfortable sleeping position until Miku found herself on her side, staring at Hibiki's back with her right arm pinned under her friend.

“Hibiki, I'm a bit stuck like this. Can you–” Miku was wriggling her arm around while trying to get it free from underneath Hibiki, accidentally grabbing her boob in the process.

Hibiki yelped out and immediately flipped to face Miku. “Miku! That's...!” She tried to find the words to express herself, but her mouth just hung open staring at her friend.

Miku was wordless herself. Her mind raced to find the right word to apologize with and her heartbeat increased with every second of looking at her panicked friend until finally the dam broke and she responded not with a word, but with an action.

The pair's lips met as Miku darted forward to kiss her best friend. For a second, Hibiki's only reactions were shock and surprise, that this had to be some sort of dream, until all the built up stress rushed out of her body as she gently returned the kiss. The girls parted briefly, staring at each other while trying to catch their breath. No words were exchanged as they both moved back in for another kiss, years of tension finally unraveling while exploratory hands from Hibiki moved to Miku's chest. What was once a cramped bed turned spacious as they pulled themselves closer in to one another, forming an embrace that could last forever. Soft moans came from each girl as the two groped and grabbed at each other, their mutual love carrying off into the night.

\---

The last morning before school came for Hibiki and Miku, and as they groggily pulled themselves awake, the sudden realization of what happened struck them.

“Did we actually...?” A question from Hibiki trailed off as she recalled the events from the night before. “That wasn't a dream, was it?”

“I don't think so, no.” Miku answered innocently with a sweet smile, giving Hibiki a good long gaze.

“So wait, are we...?” Another incomplete question came from Hibiki, in a complete daze from how suddenly everything had unfolded.

Miku gave another innocent answer, leaving a quick kiss at the base of her girlfriend's neck. “I would hope so.”


End file.
